


Window of Opportunity

by BreadOfFoxy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, a little bit of hip action at the end, a little cracky I think, a rude finger gesture, steamy make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadOfFoxy/pseuds/BreadOfFoxy
Summary: When Jongin hurts his ankle and makes his housemates pick up notes from you, your cute friend tradition Jongin enforces turns a little steamy once Oh Sehun comes by for a visit.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Window of Opportunity

A knock sounds off on your door, impatient. If it could sound  annoyed it did.

Sighing, you stretch your arms above your head and feel the satisfying  pull of tight muscles . You've been sitting at your desk all  day; an empty mug and Photoshop sit before you. Your graphic design project will have to remain a work in progress just a little longer it seems like. Maybe your visitor could give you feedback. It is most likely for their club if it is who you think it is.

The other ladies in the hall have been buzzing lately with all the hot men coming through the dorm and knocking on your door, especially when it was that idiot trio. You tell them you weren't having hot sex with all of the dance club, much to their disappointment and your own, and that it ’ s just to help your friend  Jongin out, queue another eyebrow wiggle. 

A few days ago,  Jongin twisted his ankle during his dance practice. It wasn't too bad but he had firm orders from his other best friend and dance captain , Taemin , to keep off of it. A test is coming up in your shared class.  So, you, the  ever-dutiful student and friend , are taking notes for the both of you.  Jongin , not wanting to impose on you even more like the angel he is, has his roommates and clubmates picking up the notes so you don't have to trek across the campus to their shared house. You wouldn't mind taking care of him more, but you think  Jongin wants to be doted on by someone else in particular in his house so you'll be a good wingman and humor him. 

Your gaze falls onto a photo on your wall, of you and your best friend, as you stand up from your uncomfortable, cheap desk chair.  Jongin and you have known each other since you were in diapers. Everyone thinks the two of you are the best example of the trope childhood friends to lovers, but you are just friends honestly. It doesn't help with the silly custom the two of you have, it's just the thing you do. Just a goodbye kiss on the forehead every time you part ways, no big deal or anything . 

A knock heavily hits your door again.

"Coming!" 

You pull your sweater around you a little tighter to cover your thin shirt and to protect you from the slight breeze that just blew in your through your open window. Despite there being some snow on the ground still from that random snowfall the other day, it was sunny and nice outside. Seriously, you don't get weather at all. 

Quickly, your feet move across the short distance between your work station and the door. "Come on- oh" Your assumption that it was a dance member outside your door was correct. You just weren't expecting this man to be there when you swung the door open.

Oh Sehun stands on the other side of your door, looking as impressive as ever. His long brown coat lays open to a pressed dark button up shirt and slacks. The top button of the dress shirt is open, designer sunglasses dangling from their position hooked over the next button down that is clasped across a firm chest. Not that you know personally from experience that it is firm, but just as an observation.

The  dark-haired man raises an eyebrow at you. "What type of welcome is that?"

Instead of moving to let him in, you lean against the door frame to block him even more from entering your room.

"A surprised one that's what. Didn't know you were part of the rotation now."

Sehun rolls his eyes at you. "Just a temporary fill in. Everyone's busy and  Jongin wouldn't stop texting me."

"Wow, such a nice , helpful friend."

He raises his hands at your sarcasm, "Hey, I'm  here now am I? See a good friend."

" Uhuh , after how many texts?"

"Enough."  Sehun decided he would never tell you it only took just one. "Now, do you have the notes or not?" he claps at you.

Your eyes shrink into a glare as you move out of the doorway to let the man pass. Despite how hot he was,  Sehun never failed in wanting to make you scream.

The bottom of his coat flutters as it follows his long legs striding into the room as if he owns the place. He stops in the middle of your small room and his gaze roams inquisitively while you go through your backpack searching for the correct notebook.

The sound of your mouse clicking has you whipping your head to look over your shoulder . You see Sehun leaning over your desk with one hand laying on the flat surface. The other is on the mouse, going through the options on your file.

"Hey, don't mess with that!" Your mind runs rapidly trying to remember the last time you saved. He better not  mess anything up.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing." The zoomed in view becomes a full screen image of your work. He takes a step back to appraise it.

You pull the pink, worn notebook out of your backpack and move to stand next to him. You stare at your poster for the dance club's new performance coming up. You think it's coming together quite nicely and are quite proud of it.

"Eh,  it’s not looking half bad."

Ok, it totally deserves more credit than that.

"Not half bad!" You slap the notebook into  Sehun's chest with a smack. Ok, that is a firm chest from the sounds of it. 

Sehun brings an arm up to grab the notebook before gravity makes it fall, laughing heartily as he does. "I mean that in the best way."

"I don't believe you."

He smirks at your pout. The hand not holding the book comes up to pat you on the head. The warmth of his hand is slightly comforting. Your insides twist up at the thought and you swat his hand away.

He chuckles as he gives you a tiny salute and turns back towards the door. He takes a couple of  steps before you can call out to him.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

Sehun freezes, back stiffening. He is so close to the door, but now it seems so far away.

E ven if a small part of you was curious and somewhat secretly excited about it , you were really nervous to do what you’re about to do . However,  Jongin would be sad if the tradition was broken even indirectly.

Jongin set out a rule for each of his housemates to follow. They had to give you a kiss on the forehead just as he would. You have to give the visitor a kiss on the forehead in return. Once they returned home, the men who visited you would give your notebook to  Jongin along with a kiss to his forehead. It was really indirect long chain that seemed  kind of pointless, but you thought it was cute of him. Also, you think  it’s just a complete cover up for him to kiss and be kissed by that particular someone as well.

The first visitor was  Xiumin , and you were happy since he is such a sweet cutie. You only had to pose for selfies with the man in five hundred different shots about though before he left. That man was a perfectionist when it came to taking pictures. He sent you and  Jongin the best ones, and you have to say they were really good and super adorable. You made him promise to give you selfie lessons in the future , which he happily agreed upon .

Suho came next. The appointed leader of the household was shy about it , but he carried on through anyway. He was never one to let his house brothers down, his paternal nature over the other men wouldn't let him fail. You were happy to give the gorgeous man a kiss on the head but quickly kicked him out when he made  a cringey dad joke.

Kyungsoo ended up doing a lot of the return trips for the notebook. To you, it was no surprise the quiet man was asked to come often. He loved taking care of his friend and  you’re sure  Jongin created this ordeal for him. The quiet man would glare at you until you would take the outstretched notebook from his hand. You're not sure if  the look you  recieve is from the bad eyesight as  Chan ye ol claims or not , but  Kyungsoo goes through the same dance with you without complaint. You'd grab the notebook and go in for a forehead kiss with a loud smooch. You wouldn't let go of the notebook until he gave you a chaste one in return. One time he even doctored up your instant ramen for you when you had a cup finishing up in the microwave upon his visit . He made it taste a billion times better so you told  Jongin he was a keeper for sure. 

There was a horrendous visit of three men who resemble chaotic puppies. Baekhyun,  Jongdae , and  Chan ye ol visited all together one time and you told  Jongin to never let that happen again. It wasn't awful per say, but just too much for you to handle at once. Each man is over ly affectionate on their own , so you were cuddled and squeezed as many butterfly kisses were spread all over your face as everyone laughed joyfully. They were disappointed when you gave them flicks to the forehead in return and whined when you wanted them to leave. You can never resist their puppy eyes and pouts so instead of getting back to your studies and projects you ended up having a game night instead.  Suho eventually came and collected them to your relief. 

Now stands the man in front of you, and you bite your lip from a mix of anticipation and nervousness.  Unknown to both you and  Sehun , this is  Jongin's second secret reason for the plan he concocted. He's tired of your bicker flirting and hopes to help give you a push as he  knows you ’ r e clearly attracted to  Sehun . Yes, he's a good wingman too.

Sehun turns around, eyes avoiding yours as his head looks to the side. He scratches the back of his neck as he asks, "Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately. You know I can't lie to  Jongin ."

The dancer sighs as he looks up at the ceiling as if asking why  him .

" Oh, come on . I'm not that bad. Now come over here and kiss me." you challenge.

Sehun looks you in the eye, a competitive fire in his eyes. He does that cursed eyebrow lift that you love. "Oh darling, I don't think you can handle it."

"Oh please, I can handle anything you dish out."

"Really now." The fire in his eyes intensifies as he walks back over to you. His hands cup your face and tilt s it back slightly. "Are you sure about that." His breath mingles with yours. With the proximity you can only see his face.

"Just try me." You whisper as you gaze at his lips, before looking back into his dark eyes.

Sehun smirks with a huff. His face moves slowly  towards you as he seems to breathe you in. Soft lips tenderly kiss your forehead and linger for a few moments to allow you to fully melt under the feeling before pulling away. You bring your hands up in between your bodies to grasp onto both sides of his coat.

A frown is on your lips as you whisper, "you missed."

Sehun's eyebrows crease down in confusion. His gaze centers on the spot he kissed before looking you back in the eye. Was there some rule he didn't know about?

"What-"

Sehun doesn't finish his question as you pull on his jacket. The distance between the two of you closes again. This time though the soft feeling of his lips  is on your own. His lips are  motionless below your lingering ones , and you lose your confidence.

"I'm sorry." You sputter, pulling away and seeing  Sehun's wide eyes. You try to shuffle away but the hands on your face tighten their grip slightly so you can't escape.

"Don't be." His eyes close and his lips are once again upon yours. Soft and sweet , but turning more and more passionate. One hand  slides into your hair to change the angle of the kiss, making it deeper. You moan at the sensation, eating up how good his lips fell against yours , and how his tongue swipes at your lips for permission. That is until something cold and wet hits both  Sehun's and your face.

You both scream out of shock, and both back away from each other trying to figure out what happened.

On the floor lays a deformed clump of snow, the remnants of your snowball attack.

"What the-" you dash over to your open window and stick your head out to see who dared to throw a snow ball.

"Jimin what the fuck are you doing!" you screech down to your friend two stories below who waves at you cheerfully. A sheepish smile is on his face.

You met Jimin while visiting  Jongin and waiting for him after practice. Jimin is part of the dance club too but in a different unit. Jimin's unit has somewhat of a rivalry between his and  Jongin's and  Sehun's group, but you couldn't help but befriend the endearing man who would come and talk to you.

"Sorry Y/N!" He yells back up at you, hands cupping around his mouth to help project his voice, not that he needed it. "I didn't realize your window was open." He does a cute expression to get you to forgive him.

You sigh, heart knowing that you already do. He's too cute and he knows it. You're about to yell down when a warm hand on your back gives you pause.

"I was wondering if you wanted to- wait  Sehun . What the fuck. Why are you in Y/N's room!?" Jimin yells up. His request turning into an angry roar.

Sehun is now leaning o ut of the window similarly to you, brushing the remaining snow off his shoulder. The hand on your back moves up to your shoulders and pulls you into him once the snow is gone. A squeak leaves your mouth making Jimin's frown deepen and  Sehun's smirk grow.

"We're busy right now so run along."  H e moves his free hand in a shooing motion.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry."  Jimin’s arms stretch out,  body screaming come fight me. "Just wait till I get up there-"

The rest of Jimin's threat is cut off as  Sehun pulls you back in to the room. Another surprised squeak leaves you as he manhandles you. As you  righten yourself back up, he is quickly closing the window closed with a slam.

" Sehun -" you don't get to finish as he maneuvers your back against the window, hands firmly gripping your waist. Your hands are pressed onto his chest, where you happily confirm it is indeed firm.

" Now, where were we?" He presses into you. You ’ r e completely trapped between the window and him.

"I- what.. " He leans in and kisses your mouth, devouring you whole. His tongue enters and dominates yours. You moan as you lose yourself into the kiss. A  thunk sound of  a snowball hitting your window removes some of the haze from your mind , and you pull away.

"This better not be a weird competition thing." You gasp between breaths as  Sehun starts to attack your neck with butterfly kisses and sucking.

"...Maybe a little." he says  in-between bites of your flesh.

Your fingers come together to twist his nipples.

He hisses at you and you don't let go till he shouts out, "I'm joking, I'm joking, please stop!"

You kiss his nose playfully, easing the grimace on his face to a pout.  Sehun leans his forehead against yours, his eyes peering into yours intently as if looking for an answer to an unasked question. He lets out a relieved, genuine smile when he finds what he is looking for.

"You drive me crazy y//n l/n."

His hands lower to your thighs and he lifts you up. Instinctively you wrap your legs wrap around his waist , and your hands wrap around his neck to wind through the ends of his hair.

"And you drive me crazy Oh  Sehun ."

"Good." he whispers against your lips as he goes in for another kiss.

A muffled yell comes from outside along with another thu d of  a  snowball hitting the window, but you've become too busy and distracted to notice this time. Nor do you notice the one finger salute  Sehun gives the man outside your window as he adjusts his grip to swivel his hips into yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr under the same username. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
